Simple Faith
by Flirtatiouspriss
Summary: When Maeve loses her memories to Rumina she is brainwashed and sent out to destroy Sinbad. Will Sinbad be able to save Maeve? Or kill her? Updated Feb 2007!
1. A Year's Time

Title: Simple Faith

Author: Mandy McLean

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

This story is a request for my fan, Lai Ku. Thanks for the plot idea.

Summary: When Maeve loses her memories to Rumina; she is brainwashed and sent out to destroy Sinbad. Will Sinbad be able to save Maeve? Or kill her?

Simple Faith

Maeve trudged on; one step after another. She had been walking for hours now and the rain still pelted at her. The wind whirled around her face whipping crimson locks at her tear stung eyes.

_I can do this._ Maeve thought to herself. After a year of hiding Maeve was tired of waiting. Since she had been parted from the Nomad, Maeve had been studying her magic with Master Dim-Dim. Until several weeks ago when she felt Dermott's presence near her. Dim-Dim advised her to stay but she couldn't take the loneliness anymore.

Late into the night, Maeve snuck out, knowing very well that Dim-Dim knew but he wouldn't dare stop her. Destiny was not one to tamper with. And so with a heavy heart, knowing very well what could happen, Dim-Dim pretended not to hear her.

Weeks had past and travel was slow to come by; finally Maeve made it to the island she felt a connection with. Still pacing along, she had lost all feeling of Dermott. Now, lost and cold, Maeve slumped down on the wet mud below her. She buried her face in her hands and breathed an exasperated sigh.

A shrill giggle echoed past her. Maeve jolted up and unsheathed her sword. She knew that voice as well as her own. The giggling sharpened behind her. Maeve whirled around to face the woman, "Rumina!"

"My, my, my; if it isn't my little peasant wench. It has been much too long…"

TBC...


	2. The Plot Thickens

Watching each other with a certain caution, the two sorceresses' stopped at a stand still.

"Rumina, I should have known. It has much too long." Maeve snorted.

Rumina's lucid smiled grew wide, "I have been waiting for this for a long time peasant witch."

Bright and luminous light crashed with a violent thunder as the two women circled around each other. Carefully plotting each step, neither one took their eyes off the other.

"You have grown much since our last rendezvous!" Rumina called out to the fiery Celtic, "No matter! You soon will be mine!"

"Over my dead body, Rumina!" Maeve hissed.

"That's precisely what I was planning!" Rumina scrunched her nose as she quickly threw a second bolt that hit Maeve square in the chest. Crumpling to the ground, Maeve lost consciousness. Rumina chuckled as she strolled over to Maeve's body.

"I just don't play fair." She spoke a loudly as she pulled a vial out from her robe. Uncorking it, she spoke a few enchantments before pouring the liquid on Maeve's limp body. As the liquid reached Maeve's body, it took form and covered her entire body, turning from a bright orange to a deep blue. Rumina smiled as she chanted again. The liquid then receded back to the vial where Rumina capped it before placing it carefully in her robe again.

"There, there, there, everything will be just fine, _baby sister_." Gleefully giggling, she took a deep breath before transporting herself and Maeve off the small island.

TBC...


	3. Memento

Throbbing pain pulsed through her head as she stirred from her deep sleep. The light seeping in burned brightly against her eyelids. Bringing her hand up to block the light, she opened her eyes. As her surroundings came into focus, she sat up clumsily. Her body felt limp.

"Sister! Dear, sister, lie back down!" The voice seemed to come from all directions as she felt dizzy and did as she was told. As a face came into view, she lolled her head to the side to study her. The darkly pretty brunette sat down and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"You're still quite warm, sister. Please rest," The woman's voice was serene and calm.

Sister. That is what the woman had said. But who was she?

"Who are you?" She croaked feeling the cracked state of her throat.

"Excuse me?"

"Who are you?" At those words, she realized she had no idea who she was, "Where am I?"

"Quit jesting, sister. You are home, remember?" The girl stated nervously.

"No, I can't. I don't even know who I am." Her words sunk in as she realized she couldn't remember anything before right now.

"Maeve, you are home with me, Rumina, you're sister." Rumina came close and brushed the strands of fiery red hair far from her forehead.

"You were deathly ill; the doctor did not even think you would make the night. But you did. You have been sleeping for days since you're fever broke. Maeve can you not remember any of this?"

She shook her head in disbelief. Nothing even sounded remotely familiar. Not even her name. Maeve; she thought it over but it felt foreign to her.

"I don't remember anything. I don't know." She shook her head as Rumina wrapped her arms around her.

"Don't worry baby sister, I will take care of you. You will remember."

* * *

Sinbad sat watching the sun. Lost in his thoughts, he did not hear the footsteps lingering behind him.

"Sinbad?"

He turned abruptly, embarrassed at being so off guard, "Bryn!"

"Are you okay?" She asked apprehensively. The captain had been so lost lately. He was rarely on the deck and he never ate in the mess hall.

"I'm fine; I've just been distracted lately." Sinbad admitted sheepishly as he turned to face her.

Bryn raised an eyebrow in suspicion as she sat down next to him, "By what? Or should I say by whom?"

Sinbad smiled slightly as he shook his head, "It's nothing."

"It's her? Isn't it? Maeve, you miss her." Bryn pried cautiously. She knew all about Maeve from Dermott who had told her plenty about the captain and his red headed desire.

"It's been a year." He added quietly.

"I know, Dermott said the same thing. He is worried about her just as you are." Bryn brought her hand to his shoulder.

"She will make herself known when it is time." Bryn stated.

"But will she be the same?" Sinbad asked apprehensively.

TBC

_Authors note: Sorry guys!! I am seriously the busiest person in the world and that is so not an understatement. This chapter is just a quick buffer before I dive into the deeper stuff. So stay posted!!!_


End file.
